Pauvre petite fille riche
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: L'héritière d'une des plus riche familles du monde sur le plus grand et le plus luxueux bateau jamais construit. Pourtant, tout n'est pas aussi beau qu'il y parait. (Risque de léger OoC pour les besoins de l'histoire) *Les univers du film Titanic et de Dragon Ball ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci James Cameron et Akira Toriyama, big up à vous les mecs*
1. 10 Avril (Prologue)

_Coucou les loulous!_  
 _Et ouais et ouais ET OUAIS je ressors une nouvelle fic toute fraichement écrite au lieu d'avancer dans mes autres fics alors que je suis déjà grave à la bourre xD_  
 _Cette histoire est un projet que j'avais vaguement commencé il y a quelque temps mais que j'avais eu du mal à concrétiser... C'est maintenant chose faite! Et oui, un crossover DBZ/Titanic, il fallait le faire! Ya que moi pour avoir des idées aussi tordues x) J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira :)_  
 _Le prologue est un peu court, mais les chapitre qui suivront seront bien plus fournis, je vous le garantis! Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_  
 _Des bisous!_

* * *

 ** _10 Avril_**

En ce début de soirée, sur les docks d'une ville portuaire, s'amassaient des centaines de personnes aux abords de deux bateaux de tailles moyennes. Certains montaient le long des escaliers menant aux embarcations, tandis que d'autre en étaient encore à dire au revoir à un proche. Une voiture s'approcha en klaxonnant, faisant s'écarter quelques jeunes enfants en train de jouer. Une fois à l'arrêt, la porte avant s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme d'âge mur aux cheveux blancs et à la moustache imposante portant un chat noir sur son épaule, et une cigarette à la bouche. Ses habits de dandy lui donnaient un air élégant qui rivalisait avec le regard quelque peu espiègle qu'il affichait. De l'autre côté sortit une femme à l'air guilleret, ses cheveux blond remonté en boucles au-dessus de sa tête, vêtue d'une grande robe jaune clair assez voyante ornée de rubans roses pâles.

\- C'est donc le bateau que nous allons prendre ? Demanda la femme.

\- Non, ce sont des navettes, le navire est trop grand pour amarrer ici, lui répondit l'homme en se retournant vers l'arrière de la voiture. Alors, vous sortez ?

A ces mots, les portes arrière s'ouvrirent ensembles. D'un côté sorti un jeune homme brun, le visage marqué par plusieurs cicatrices. Il souriait d'un air désolé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. A son opposé apparut une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement bleus, tout comme l'étaient ses yeux. Elle s'extirpa de la voiture avant de claquer la porte, et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, l'air boudeur. La femme blonde regarda la jeune fille avec compassion.

\- Allons, vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

\- Et alors ? Lança la jeune fille d'un air froid.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, annonça l'homme d'âge mûr. Demandons à quelqu'un de prendre nos bagages, et embarquons !

Après avoir confié leurs diverses valises à un employé, la petite troupe s'avança vers l'un des escaliers menant à la navette. Une fois devant, ils présentèrent leurs cartes d'embarquement au contrôleur.

\- Famille… Brief, c'est bien ça ? Vous pouvez y allez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Nomadic quittait le port de Cherbourg pour se diriger vers un immense paquebot. Le temps du trajet, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus regardait par une petite fenêtre. Les tons orangés du ciel était magnifique, elle espérait pouvoir observer d'autres couchers de soleil aussi beau que celui-ci une fois qu'elle serait à bord du navire sur lequel elle allait bientôt monter. Soudain, une ombre lui fit relever la tête. Ils étaient si proches du paquebot, qu'elle pouvait à présent lire son nom sur la coque.

\- Le _Titanic_ …


	2. 11 Avril

**_11 Avril_**

Le bateau fit une dernière escale en Irlande avant de prendre le large. De bon matin, une famille de première classe prenait le petit déjeuner au café français. A la table voisine, une femme blonde riait de bon cœur suffisamment fort pour ennuyer les tables alentours.

\- Maman, enfin ! Lui fit la jeune femme assise à sa droite. Tu pourrais faire moi de bruit !

\- Oh, ma chérie, ne soit pas si rabat-joie. Lui répondit sa mère d'un ton boudeur.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta l'homme à la moustache blanche. Il faut la comprendre, ma blague était drôle.

\- Non, papa, elle ne l'était pas !

\- Je ne voudrais pas en rajouter, fit le jeune homme brun assis près d'elle, mais tu fais autant de bruit quand tu cries comme ça…

\- Ah ! Ça me saoule ! Hurla la jeune femme avant de sortir précipitamment de table.

\- Attends, Bulma ! Cria le jeune homme à son attention.

Ladite Bulma quitta la pièce sans se retourner, et se dirigea vers la promenade des premières classes. Il y avait déjà du monde à cette heure, aussi elle dû ralentir son allure au risque de bousculer quelques personnes sur son passage. Elle finit par arriver à une barrière, depuis laquelle elle pouvait voir la poupe du bateau. Elle se trouva un coin isolé, et alla s'accouder à la rambarde. L'air était frais et faisait voler ses fins cheveux d'un bleu clair. Elle laissa son regard flotter quelques instants dans le vide. La vue était belle, à quoi bon s'enfermer dans l'une des nombreuses salles de ce paquebot alors qu'il y avait un tel spectacle dehors. Elle inspira un grand coup, l'air iodé s'infiltrant dans ses poumons. Elle trouvait ça si agréable qu'un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Ici, elle se sentait si loin de son quotidien. Si loin de la grande compagnie que son père possédait, si loin de toutes cette foule dont les yeux étaient braqués sur elle en permanence. Si loin de tout. Elle avait bientôt trente ans. Certains diront qu'à son âge, elle devrait déjà être mariée, mais le mariage n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Elle avait bien un compagnon, une partie de ses proches voulaient la voir se fiancer avec lui. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on lui force la main. Elle se marierait si elle le décidait, et ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Elle soupira. Ses yeux se promenèrent le long de la poupe, elle observait les différents visages, les différentes personnes qui allaient et venaient tout autour d'elle. Plus bas, elle apercevait des deuxièmes et troisièmes classes. Elle n'aimait pas ce système de classification des êtres humains en fonction de leur niveau sociale. Pour elle, une personne riche avait autant de valeur qu'une plus modeste. A quoi bon vouloir se ranger dans des cases et vouloir se prouver qu'on était le plus fort, le plus riche, le plus beau ?

Soudain, un cri près d'elle la ramena à la réalité. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme ayant à peu près son âge se disputer avec quelqu'un se trouvant à un niveau inférieur. Elle qui pensait que les premières classes ne se mélangeaient pas au « bas peuple ». Curieuse, elle se laissa aller à écouter leur querelle.

\- J'ai dit « non », c'est « non » ! Cria l'homme de première classe près de Bulma. En quelle langue devrais-je te le répéter ?

\- Oh, allez, soit sympa Veji ! Fit un homme au niveau des troisièmes classes.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le premier homme, visiblement très énervé.

Bulma se pencha légèrement pour essayer de voir l'homme à qui il parlait. C'était un homme assez grand, dont les cheveux brun étaient en bataille. Il portait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

\- Allez, s'te plait, laisse-nous monter ! Gohan veut visiter le bateau !

Gohan ? C'était sans doute son fils. Drôle de nom.

\- Pour la dernière fois : je ne vous ferais pas monter en première classe ! Rétorqua son interlocuteur avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Bulma l'observa quelques instant. Il avait l'air plutôt petit pour un homme, et ses cheveux noirs dressés au-dessus de sa tête lui donnaient une allure plutôt étrange. Il avait un air sévère et ne semblait pas très sympathique.

\- Allez, Vegeta ! Hurla l'homme de troisième classe, avant de soupirer et de repartir.

Sans même se retourner, le fameux Vegeta continua sa route, sourd aux appels de son « ami ». Il finit par arriver au niveau de Bulma, qui continuait à le fixer sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Sentant peser le regard de la jeune femme, il tourna les yeux vers elle, affichant une expression qui se voulait des plus menaçantes, avant de disparaitre derrière une des portes menant à un des nombreux salons de première classe. Bulma frissonna légèrement. Quel homme effrayant. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas tomber sur lui lors d'un diner avec sa famille…

\- Regarde papa, la dame elle a des cheveux bizarres !

\- Chut, Gohan ! Elle va t'entendre !

Se sentant évidemment visée par les propos du petit garçon, Bulma se tourna vivement et se pencha par-dessus la barrière.

\- J'y peux rien, moi, si mes cheveux sont bleus ! Hurla-t-elle, sans même se soucier des gens qui l'entouraient.

\- Papa, la dame elle me fait peur !

Furieuse, la jeune femme s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle en avait assez, assez qu'on lui fasse sans cesse des reproches, assez qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa tenue, ses cheveux ou son nom. Car oui, elle aussi trouvait son prénom ridicule, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle aussi trouvait sa couleur de cheveux étrange, mais une chose était sûre : leurs remarques ne changeront en rien sa manière d'être et de penser. Elle voulait être libre d'agir et de vivre comme elle l'entendait, et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, et ne regardant par conséquent pas où elle allait, elle percuta soudainement un homme qui passait par là. Confuse, elle s'excusa, le regardant s'éloigner. Sa respiration s'était peu à peu ralentie à mesure qu'elle reprenait son calme. Elle tourna la tête vers l'océan, et se dit qu'après tout, tout ça ne valait pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve. La journée était belle, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le café parisien, espérant y retrouver ses parents.

 **XXX**

Vegeta s'était installé à la table de la petite terrasse dont sa chambre disposait, sirotant un café, lisant le journal du jour d'un œil distrait. Non loin de lui, debout près de la porte, se tenait un homme grand et imposant, au crâne chauve, vêtu d'un smoking. Quand il entendit frapper quelques coups à la porte, ce dernier s'empressa d'aller répondre.

\- Vos pâtisseries sont arrivées, monsieur, dit-il à Vegeta tout en lui présentant un petit plateau sur lequel étaient disposés quelques gâteaux fourrés.

\- Merci, Nappa, répondit Vegeta en lui indiquant de poser le plateau sur la table.

Jugeant les pâtisseries, il en attrapa finalement une et la porta à sa bouche. Après quelque secondes, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Crémeux, comme je les aime… »

 **XXX**

\- Et si nous allions nous promener, juste tous les deux.

Bulma leva les yeux vers Yamcha, surprise. Elle était allongée sur une des chaises longues mises à la disposition des premières classes, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en train de lire tranquillement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir la déranger pour lui faire ce genre de propositions. Elle était sur le point de refuser quand…

\- Oh, quelle charmante attention, Yamcha ! S'exclama Bunny, la mère de Bulma, assise à côté d'eux. Une petite promenade en amoureux sur le pont du bateau, c'est tellement romantique, tu ne trouves pas ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Si tu le dis… Soupira Bulma en se levant.

Elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'accepter, maintenant. Surtout après l'intervention de sa mère, que tout le monde aux alentours avait pu parfaitement entendre. Et puis, il semblait normal pour un « couple » de faire de genre de chose. Résignée, elle laissa son compagnon lui prendre la main et le suivit le long du pont.

Tout du long de la petite balade, Bulma était restée silencieuse, tandis que Yamcha lui faisait des commentaires sur tout ce qu'il voyait : la vue, les gens, l'encadrement des fenêtres… La jeune femme se retint plusieurs fois de soupirer de lassitude. C'était avec cet homme qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient plus grand-chose en commun. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble de nombreuses années auparavant, plus pour combler une certaine solitude affective que vraiment par amour. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait fait des propositions de fiançailles, qu'elle avait toutes refusées, au grand dam du jeune homme. Être avec lui était une chose, mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir enfermée dans une relation. Et surtout pas une relation qui tournait en rond, comme la sienne actuellement. Maintenant, ils n'étaient ensemble que par habitude, parce qu'ils ne savaient plus faire autrement.

Bulma observa son compagnon du coin de l'œil quelques secondes. Il était grand, brun avec des cheveux courts, mais sur son visage se trouvaient des cicatrices qui lui donnaient à la fois un air viril et inquiétant. Il avait un regard un peu naïf qui le rendait assez attendrissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu le trouver beau, à leur rencontre. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, peut-être juste un peu vieilli. Mais alors qu'elle se faisait mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de beau en lui, elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait plus tous ces petits signes, les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat… Tous ces signes que l'on ressent quand on est amoureuse.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer : elle ne l'aimait plus.

Elle regardait d'un œil distrait un petit groupe d'enfants bien habillés courir en rond, tandis qu'ils avançaient le long du pont promenade. Il y avait foule autour d'eux, et ils avaient parfois du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreux passants. Malgré tout la main de Yamcha ne lâchait jamais la sienne. Elle repensa alors à l'homme effrayant qu'elle avait croisé ce matin-là. Vu le monde, combien y avait-il de chance qu'ils se recroisent ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle le voulait, mais ça serait vraiment un sacré hasard… Et si là, en tournant la tête, elle l'apercevait ? Quelle coïncidence ça serait...

\- Bulma, tu m'écoutes ?!

La voix de Yamcha la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle sursauta, surprise, et le dévisagea quelque secondes sans savoir quoi répondre. De quoi lui parlait-il ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui ? Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu dans la lune ces derniers temps.

\- Oui, oui ça va, je… réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Elle lui fit alors un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire avant de repartir.

Bulma inspira lentement. La journée lui paraissait interminable.

 **XXX**

Le clairon annonçant le diner sonna comme un chant de libération aux oreilles de l'héritière de la famille Brief, et fit de gros efforts pour ne pas lâcher un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle annonça à Yamcha qu'elle devait retourner dans sa cabine pour se changer et s'éloigna aussitôt en courant presque après lui avoir déposé un très vague baiser sur la joue. Une fois à bonne distance, elle ralentit le pas, prenant son temps pour flâner dans les différents halls et admirer l'architecture de l'endroit. Ce paquebot était tout simplement magnifique, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Chaque centimètre carré semblait respirer la richesse et l'opulence, tout semblait avoir été pensé pour que les passagers se sentent le plus dans leur élément… Ce qui, même si elle était impressionnée par tant de beauté, n'était pas vraiment le cas de Bulma. Elle avait beau avoir été élevée dans l'une des familles les plus fortunée qu'ait connu ce monde, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie totalement à l'aise avec cet univers. L'étiquette, la bienséance… Ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Depuis toute jeune, elle aspirait à plus de liberté, elle avait toujours eu trop fort caractère pour ne pas dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait, et le plus souvent dans un langage bien trop fleuri. Et elle savait que si on ne lui reprochait pas vraiment cette tare, c'était uniquement à cause de son nom de famille, bien plus influant que ceux de la plupart des autres passagers de ce bateau.

Et malgré tout, elle se trouvait toujours incapable d'être vraiment honnête avec Yamcha.

Elle arriva enfin à sa cabine. Une grande suite, comprenant un salon, deux chambres mitoyennes, et une terrasse privée. Elle entra directement dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée et à peine avait-elle refermée la porte qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit tout proche. Elle était déjà fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée du diner qui l'attendait. Après quelques instants, elle se hissa pour se remettre debout, et farfouilla dans l'armoire pour y dénicher sa tenue. Elle cherchait quelque chose d'élégant sans être trop aguicheur. Une fois son choix fait, elle appela l'une des femmes de chambres qui les avaient accompagnés pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à s'habiller.

 **XXX**

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Sursautant légèrement, Vegeta sortit soudain de son sommeil. Décidemment, les voyages en mer ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Le jeune homme étira son dos légèrement douloureux avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Qui-ya-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu pâteuse.

\- Veuillez excuser mon interruption, Monsieur, mais l'heure du diner approche. Souhaitez-vous vous changer pour l'occasion?

Vegeta réfléchit quelques secondes, analysant mentalement l'information que Nappa, son garde du corps, venait de lui donner. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'apparaître en public vêtus de vêtements froissés par sa sieste n'était sans doute pas très judicieux.

\- Bonne idée Nappa, répondit-il. Je serais prêt dans dix minutes.

 **XXX**

\- T'as vu papa, on voit le soleil qui se couche ! Criait Gohan, le doigt tendu vers l'horizon.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est drôlement beau ! Lui répondit son père en regardant son fils sautiller d'excitation.

\- Goku ! Fait attention, quand même ! Vociféra une femme brune aux traits asiatiques juste derrière eux. Ne laisse pas Gohan s'approcher du bord ! C'est dangereux, il pourrait tomber à l'eau !

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Chichi, notre fils est débrouillard, fais-lui un peu confiance.

\- Tu veux dire, comme la fois où tu l'as laissé jouer près du puit et qu'il est tombé ? Rétorqua la jeune femme en regardant sévèrement son mari.

L'homme répondant au nom de Goku se gratta l'arrière de la tête en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, un léger sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Il était vrai qu'il n'était sans doute pas le meilleur des pères, mais il aimait son fils, et faisait toujours de son mieux pour le voir heureux. Il avait même essayé de contourner le règlement de bord qui stipule que les troisièmes classent n'avaient pas accès aux étages supérieurs du bateau, réservé aux première et deuxième classes, quand le petit garçon lui avait dit, les yeux brillant, qu'il aurait voulu les visiter. N'ayant pas pu lui accorder ce qu'il désirait, il lui avait alors promis qu'ils iraient voir le coucher du soleil tous ensemble à l'avant du bateau ce soir-là.

\- C'est un enfant, Chichi, il n'est pas fait de cristal et il a besoin de se dépenser. Détend-toi un peu et laisse-le s'amuser.

La jeune femme resta tendue, les sourcils toujours froncés, ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un enfant, Goku, c'est notre enfant. MON enfant ! Mon fils unique ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il se blesse.

\- Je sais, je sais… Murmura-t-il en entourant sa femme de ses bras.

\- Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause de toi, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais…

\- Ça aussi, je le sais… Frissonna légèrement le jeune homme.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, pour laisser leurs regards se croiser. Goku savait que l'inquiétude permanente de Chichi n'était que la démonstration de son amour pour Gohan, et même si pour la plupart du temps cela lui faisait peur, il la trouvait attendrissante quand il la voyait se précipiter vers lui à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait. Bien sûr, il trouvait souvent qu'elle en faisait trop, qu'elle devrait laisser plus de liberté au petit garçon. Mais après tout, c'était sa mère, et elle ne voulait que son bien.

\- Regarde maman ! On voit encore mieux comme ça ! S'écria Gohan qui commençait à escalader la rambarde du bateau.

\- Oh mon dieu GOHAN ! Descend tout de suite c'est dangereux ! Hurla Chichi en accourant vers son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 **XXX**

Bulma serra les poings sur toute la durée du trajet qui séparait sa cabine de la grande salle à manger de la première classe. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Yamcha était venu frapper à sa porte pour savoir si elle était prête, et c'est en lui tenant le bras qu'il la conduisit jusqu'à leur destination. La jeune femme resta silencieuse tout du long alors qu'autour d'elle, sa famille était en grande discussion sur toutes les merveilles dont disposait le paquebot. Elle entendit vaguement sa mère vanter les mérites des bains turcs, tandis que son père énumérait les nombreuses personnes avec qui il avait discuté au fumoir. Yamcha, quant à lui, leur énonça toutes les machines qui se trouvaient dans la salle de gymnastique. Effectivement, tout cela avait l'air fantastique.

La jeune femme, elle, était totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait longuement réfléchi alors qu'elle se préparait, et était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : il fallait qu'elle quitte Yamcha. Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était loin d'être aussi simple à faire qu'à dire. Il se trouvait qu'elle était bloquée avec lui sur un bateau, et qu'ils partageaient leur cabine. La chose n'allait certainement pas être facile. Elle avait d'abord pensé à attendre leur arrivée en Amérique, mais elle ne se sentait plus capable de supporter cette situation un jour de plus. Elle allait sans doute lui briser le cœur, elle allait certainement se prendre de nombreuses remarques de la part de sa mère, et elle allait sûrement s'en vouloir de tout ça. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La seule chose à faire. Elle s'ennuyait avec lui, et elle ne passerait pas sa vie avec quelqu'un qui l'ennuyait. Elle préférait encore finir seule qu'avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. La foule se pressait déjà autour des nombreuses tables que comptait la salle, de petits groupes discutant et riant de manière un peu snob. Bulma observa autour d'elle. Tout ça sonnait tellement faux. Tout le monde semblait faux. Les conversations étaient futiles, les gens sans intérêt. Yamcha la serrait tellement contre lui qu'elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans le bras. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle voulait sortir.

La petite famille s'arrêta un instant pour saluer une connaissance du père de Bulma. La jeune femme profita de ce moment pour libérer son bras douloureux de l'étreinte de son futur ex-petit-ami, et afficha un sourire forcé quand le vieil homme la complimenta sur sa beauté. Les hommes commencèrent alors à parler affaires, tandis que les deux femmes se tenaient près d'eux, en silence. Bulma jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui semblait radieuse. Elle avait toujours un peu admiré cette capacité qu'elle avait de ne jamais sembler mal à l'aise, triste ou en colère. C'était comme si cette femme ne connaissait aucune autre émotion que la béatitude.

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, la famille Brief alla enfin s'installer à une table. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'assoir, quelque chose attira l'œil de Bulma. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, accompagné d'un homme massif au crâne rasé, elle reconnut l'homme brun qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée, et qui se disputait avec un troisième classe. A côté de l'armoire à glace qui semblait le suivre, il semblait encore plus petit qu'il ne lui avait paru quand ils s'étaient croisés. Elle le suivit des yeux pendant quelque secondes, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière une petite foule de gens bien habillés. Sortant de ses divagations, elle approcha sa chaise de la table, faisant mine de rien.

La nourriture avait beau être succulente, le diner fut loin d'être passionnant. Bulma avait le sentiment de rien de ce qu'elle disait n'intéressait vraiment son entourage. Elle finit par se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette et, une fois celle-ci vidée, se remit à observer les personnes autour d'elle. Tous semblaient ravis d'être ici, à cette place, dans cette pièce, sur ce navire. Elle essaya vainement d'écouter les conversations mais le brouhaha ambiant empêchait la moindre compréhension. Elle tourna finalement son regard pour retrouver la silhouette du jeune homme brun qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Bulma resta un moment à le fixer. Il avait les traits durs, sévères, et était loin d'être avenant au premier abord. Et le souvenir de sa dispute qu'elle avait surprise dans la matinée ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait : il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Sans parler de l'espèce de gorille géant qui l'accompagnait.

Malgré tout, il l'intriguait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et cela l'étonnait. Grâce à la richesse de sa famille, elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer une bonne partie du gratin que pouvait compter cette terre. Mais lui, il était inconnu au bataillon. Sans quitter l'homme des yeux, Bulma se pencha légèrement vers sa mère.

\- Dis, tu sais qui est cet homme, là-bas ? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en le désignant discrètement.

\- Hum, non, il ne me dit rien, lui répondit Bunny. Chéri ? Tu connais ce jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle alors en haussant le ton tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son mari.

Le professeur Brief, qui était en train de discuter avec son futur genre, se retourna vers son épouse avant de diriger son regard jusqu'à la personne qu'elle lui désignait.

\- Oui, Il me semble que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… Son nom est Vegeta Sayen, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il fait partie de la haute noblesse d'un pays d'extrême orient, si ma mémoire est bonne. Pourquoi, vous vouliez aller lui parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est Bulma qui me posait la question. Répliqua Bunny en désignant sa fille.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille le vois ? Lui demanda alors on père.

\- Non, pas spécialement, c'était juste pour savoir, se défendit la jeune femme, sentant la situation lui échapper.

\- Pourquoi ?

Étonnée, Bulma se tourna vers Yamcha. Il la fixait, une expression étrange dans le regard, entre colère et déception.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre.

\- On est fiancés, je te rappelle. Pourquoi regardes-tu d'autres hommes ?

\- Ah, parce qu'être fiancée m'interdit le droit de regarder les gens ? S'énerva aussitôt Bulma, qui n'aimait pas du tout le temps que le jeune homme employait.

\- C'est vrai ma chérie, ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui… Commença Bunny avant d'être immédiatement coupée.

\- OH et bien sûr comme d'habitude toi tu le défends ! S'écria soudain Bulma. Bon sang maman est-ce qu'il y aurait ne serait-ce qu'UN jour dans ta vie où tu seras de mon côté ?!

\- Calmez-vous enfin les enfants, tout le monde vous regarde, tenta son père avant de battre en retraite face au regard en furie de sa fille.

\- Bulma, je n'aime juste pas que tu t'intéresses à un autre homme, c'est légitime ! Après tout, nous allons nous marier !

\- Et bien ça, n'en sois pas si sûr ! Déclara-t-elle alors.

La phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de canon. En un instant, Yamcha devint silencieux, son visage vira au blanc alors qu'il dévisageait la jeune femme avec une expression mêlant le désarroi et l'incompréhension.

\- A… Attends, quoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train de… De rompre avec moi là, si ? Bafouilla la jeune homme, abasourdi.

\- Tu comprends vite, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?! S'emporta-t-il alors. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! On était bien ensemble pourtant !

\- Non, TU étais bien ! Moi, je m'ennuie ! Regarde un peu la vérité en face, Yamcha ! Notre couple ne rime à rien !

\- C'est uniquement parce que tu n'es pas réceptive à mes avances !

\- Et si je ne le suis pas, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elles ne m'atteignent plus. N'insiste pas Yamcha, c'est fini.

Sur ces mots, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Bulma se leva de table et quitta la salle à manger, à présent presque silencieuse après leur altercation. Quelque part, la jeune femme se demandait si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix. Bien entendu, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté Yamcha, mais elle se dit après coup que le faire dans la salle de réception, en présence d'une bonne partie des passagers de première classe, n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus judicieux. Mais bon, au moins, c'était fait.

 **XXX**

Depuis sa table, Vegeta avait assisté à la scène comme on assiste à une pièce de théâtre. Alors qu'il dinait tranquillement, il s'était trouvé dérangé par des éclats de voix quelques tables plus loin. Visiblement un couple qui se disputait. Vegeta renifla avec mépris. Il trouvait cela bien indécent de laver ainsi son linge sale en public, comme on disait. Cependant, il dut admettre que cela avait été plutôt divertissant, et avait brisé l'ennuie qu'il avait pu ressentir durant son repas.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il l'avait croisée un peu plus tôt, dans la matinée, sur le pont supérieur. Juste après sa dispute avec… Non, il n'avait pas tellement envie de repenser à ça. Mais il était vrai qu'elle était difficile à ignorer, avec une telle coiffure. Continuant à manger comme si de rien n'était, Vegeta suivant cependant la dispute comme on écoute une émission de radio. Il n'en perdait pas une miette, allant jusqu'à mâcher lentement pour ne pas brouiller son audition.

Elle venait de le quitter. Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Vegeta n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'un comique ou d'une tragédie, il n'empêchait qu'il s'amusait décidément beaucoup à ce diner. Il regarda alors la jeune fille se lever et quitter la pièce sans un regard derrière elle, claquant presque la porte. La quasi-totalité de la salle la suivit des yeux dans un silence pesant. Aussitôt avait-elle disparu que son « ex » fiancé s'était dressé sur ses pieds, comme sur le point de courir à sa suite, avant d'être retenu du bras par l'homme assis à sa gauche.

Une fois l'engouement passé, et les conversations des convives reparties, Vegeta fit un signe discret à Nappa, qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Cette fille m'intrigue… Trouve qui elle est.

 **XXX**

Elle s'était mise à marcher. Vite. Sans réfléchir à où elle aller. Elle passa une porte, puis deux, elle monta un escalier, et après plusieurs minutes d'errance, elle finit par se retrouver sur le pont du bateau. Il faisait déjà nuit, et seules quelques lampes éclairaient l'endroit. Elle continua à marcher, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de la salle à manger, du monde, de sa famille, de Yamcha… Elle longea la balustrade, laissant le vent frais claquer contre ses épaules nues. Elle frissonna, mais continua malgré tout à avancer. Elle se dirigea vers l'avant du paquebot, jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir la proue dans l'obscurité. Sans réfléchit, elle s'avança vers un petit escalier qui menait vers le pont des deuxièmes et troisièmes classes. Elle ouvrit le loquet du petit portail qui en bloquait l'entrée et descendit. Lentement, elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde. S'agrippant fermement, elle pencha légèrement la tête pour regarder en bas. Dans l'obscurité, elle distinguait vaguement les vagues s'écraser contre la coque du bateau dans un bruit fracassant et doux à la fois. Puis, sans mouvements brusques, elle se redressa et s'éloigna à reculons, avant de sentir ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, se retenant vaguement à la balustrade sur sa droite. Une fois agenouillée, ses mains toujours accrochée à l'acier froid de la barrière, elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle se sentait perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Plus rien ne lui appartenait, elle n'avait plus d'emprise sur rien. Ses parents, sa vie amoureuse… C'était à elle de se plier à ce que l'on voulait d'elle. Il lui fallait être comme ci ou comme ça, elle devait être sage, discrète, fidèle, calme, raisonnable, gentille, élégante, avenante, souriante, polie, aimable, amoureuse, sérieuse, et plein d'autres mots qui lui semblaient si vide de sens. Elle ne savait que trop bien tous les reproches qu'elle allait entendre une fois qu'elle reviendrait dans sa cabine. Sa mère, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas été très correcte avec ce pauvre Yamcha qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Son père, lui reprochant à demi-mot d'avoir encore fait un esclandre en public. Yamcha, répétant encore et toujours qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle le traite aussi rudement… Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez.

Personne, jamais, n'avait essayé de se mettre à sa place. A aucun moment sa mère n'avait voulu comprendre son point de vue, se rangeant toujours de l'avis de son mari ou de celui de Yamcha… Car, après tout, ce sont des hommes, ils savent mieux que nous, les femmes… Son père, un homme riche et respecté, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'inquiéter du qu'en dira-t-on, trop insouciant dans sa jeunesse, trop important dans sa vieillesse. Yamcha, qui ne jurait que par ses propres sentiments, pensant par défaut qu'ils étaient forcément partagés. Jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, aucun d'entre eux ne s'est inquiété de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La colère, la frustration, l'envie de liberté. Chacun de ses choix était systématiquement critiqué, et quoi qu'elle fasse, ce n'était jamais assez bien, ce n'était jamais le bon choix. Pour qu'une décision soit bonne, il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne d'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais existé que pour les autres, mais pas pour elle-même. Et aujourd'hui, pour qui, pour quoi vivrait-elle ?

\- Maman regarde ! Ya la dame aux cheveux bleus !

Bulma sursauta. Elle se rendit soudain compte d'où elle était. Agenouillée sur le sol froid du pont, ses doigts serrés sur les tiges de la balustrade, ses joues humidifiées par ses larmes. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un jeune enfant de troisième classe, celui qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée et qui s'était moqué de ses cheveux. Elle le vit courir vers elle avant de se stopper et de l'observer avec une pointe d'appréhension.

\- Ca va madame ?

Bulma le regarda sans rien dire, avant de voir un homme et une femme avancer à la suite de l'enfant. Ses parents, sans nul doute. Elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait vu le matin même en sa compagnie.

\- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? Demanda alors le père de l'enfant, pendant que la mère ramenait son fils vers elle.

Bulma, un peu honteuse, s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'un revers de main avant de se hisser sur ses pieds pour se relever, avec l'aide de l'homme de troisième classe.

\- Ca va, merci… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Vous allez attraper froid, si vous restez comme ça, lui fit-il remarquer en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules.

\- Oh, non c'est gentil merci, mais vous en avez sans doute plus besoin que moi… S'empressa-t-elle de dire en essayant de lui rendre la veste.

\- Vous en faites pas, j'ai connu pire ! Se mit-il à rire en l'incitant à garder le manteau.

Bulma, reconnaissante, le remercia en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, madame ? Demanda alors le petit garçon de sa voix fluette.

\- Gohan, enfin ! Le réprimanda sa mère. Ce ne sont pas des choses à demander !

Doucement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un chat un peu craintif, Bulma s'avança jusqu'au garçon et sa mère, avant de s'accroupir devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste des problèmes d'adulte un peu compliqués. Mais ça va mieux, grâce à toi et à tes parents, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tant mieux, alors ! Lui répondit le petit avec enthousiasme.

Bulma se redressa et, retirant le manteau de ses épaules, le tendit au père de l'enfant.

\- Merci à vous, mais je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre, souffla-t-elle. Passez une bonne soirée.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme s'éloigna de la petite famille et se dirigea de nouveau vers les escaliers menant au pont supérieur. Une fois en haut, elle s'engouffra par la première porte qu'elle trouva. Elle était frigorifiée, et il lui tardait de retrouver son lit. Elle avait toujours en elle cette crainte de tomber sur sa famille, mais elle restait déterminée à ne pas revenir sur sa décision. D'un pas rapide, elle retourna à sa cabine qui, par chance, était vide. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle pour être tranquille et, ne voulait voir personne, se refusa à appeler une femme de chambre pour l'aider à retirer sa robe. Après s'être contorsionnée dans tous les sens, elle réussit enfin à se déshabiller et put se mettre dans son lit.

La journée avait été affreusement longue. Elle avait besoin de dormir plus que tout.


End file.
